Taki's Punishment
by YuriChan220
Summary: Taki is filled with arrogance and self confidence. Ivy decides to teach her a lesson after defeating and capturing her.


**Taki's Punishment**

 **Pairing: Ivy x Taki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Once again, Jojo-san and I worked on this. I kinda needed to work on gang bangs a bit more and sorry if any of it is so short. We tried our very best. And since it's an Ivy x Taki pairing, I wasn't going to leave that alone. Hehe~  
**

 **Enjoy~!**

Taki wakes up one day. Her eyes widen at the sight of a empty large room she's in, chained up. She is also wearing a purple bondage outfit, consisting a bra with no cover, showing her nipples, elbow gloves and thigh high boots. She wiggles around, but her body feels so heavy that she can't do anything at the moment.

Just then, the door opens and a certain short haired woman walks in the room.

"Ahhhh, you're awake, my pet~" Ivy says.

"Grrr...I'm not your pet," the ninja says. "What is this? Why am I here?"

"Now, now, don't worry," the silver haired woman says. "It'll all be over soon. I just want to have some fun with you. I've watched you for a while."

Taki scoffs. "Yeah? Well, when I get out of this, you're so dead."

Taki grunts defiantly as she tugs as her bindings, wondering how a ninja of her skill could have possibly gotten into such a pickle. She must have really underestimated the strength of Ivy Valentine, and now it was coming back to hurt her. For such a long time, Taki looks at herself as having no equal in combat... could this be her punishment for her arrogance?

At the moment, Taki figures there was no time for self-pity. So she looks angrily at Ivy and begins asking the important questions.

"How did you beat me? What are you going to do to me? Are you planning on killing me? What have I done to you to deserve this?"

Ivy draws her head back and laughs obnoxiously. "Ah HA HA HA HA HA HA! Well, for starters, I don't plan on killing you. I'm going to do the exact opposite of killing you, actually. You're no good to us dead~"

Taki grits her teeth. "Us?"

"Oh you'll see. They're on their way soon. They'll be here in just a second to enjoy the spoils of victory."

"Grrrrr! Why are you doing this?!"

Ivy grins mischievously. "Because I've always thought you're a cocky little minx, Taki. You deserve to be put in your place for thinking you're superior to me. I defeated you in battle, so now... I'm going to finish the job by teaching you a lesson about respecting your elders."

There are sudden footsteps coming toward the door and there are about 6 men entering the room, all wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Taki grits her teeth as she struggles some more.

"This...is what you're teaching me!?"

"Exactly~" Ivy says. "Boys, I would like you to meet Taki, our new sex slave." She unlocks the chains and the ninja falls to the floor. "Be sure to give everything you have."

"Oh! Lady Valentine, is this the girl you were telling us about?" one man asks.

"She's so beautiful! And sexy!"

"We'll be glad to do everything we want with her!"

Taki turns toward the silver haired woman. "Are you insane!? Why you-" Before she can do anything, she feels some dizziness and falls to the floor again before she can even get to Ivy.

"Haaaaah, the side affects of the drug huh? How nice."

"I'll beat you!" Taki growls.

"Nonsense," Ivy looks up at the men. "Come on, come on. No need to hesitate~"

All of them dive in and grab onto Taki, one of them groping her breasts while the other two are digging their fingers inside both of her holes.

"Stop it...get your dirty hands...of of me!" she tries flailing around, but gets tired almost immediately just from the groping and fingering.

"Wooooow!" one of the men say in awe. "Your boobs are amazing! So soft and squishy!"

"And you're so wet down there too!" the other man says.

Ivy chuckles. "That's right, boys. Give it to her."

Taki grits her teeth as she keeps getting groped and fingered by the men around her, the rest of them were just licking wherever there are open areas, like her arms or legs. Honestly, this is ridiculous and she wants to end it quickly.

Two of the men have her rather plump ass cheeks pried apart, each one with one cheek in their hands, massaging and squeezing the meat. One man is in the middle, two fingers deep in her pussy and another finger inside her tight butthole. Feeling her warm privates on his fingers has him bulging in his shorts so hard it's painful.

"Ahhh yes... I'm so horny! Keep those cheeks pried apart, boys!"

The man sheds his boxers and lays on the ground, cock erect and twitching. The two other men grab an ass cheek in each hand and control Taki's body as they lower her onto his thick tip.

"Nnngh-AHHH!" Taki squeals. She can feel herself lowering, his shaft pushing up into her asshole inch by inch.

"Ohhh yess... this is the hole I want" the man grunts.

Taki doesn't have time to even adjust to the object in her ass, as she was forcibly bounced up and down on him. The two men keep her ass cheeks pried apart, like holding double doors open, and control her movements on his thick cock as they went as fast or slow as their friend wished. He licks it fast and hard, so Taki's giant gazongas flailed in every which direction as her anus is ravaged.

"AHH! AHHH! UHHHHN!" Taki squeals. As if this wasn't unpleasant enough, there was a fourth man standing in front of her, fondling her boobs in his hungry hands.

"UNNG! UNNGH! Gonna... cum... in this tight... warm hole... GUUUUUUH!"

The man on bottom groans as he pushes into her ass one last time, and his hot cum came flooding into her depths. Taki squeals out as she feels flood after flood of his hot spunk filling her ass, and she is unable to push it out because his dick was firmly inside, plugging up her hole with it's massive length.

The man eventually slows down, as he was coming off his orgasm. Finally, he removes his dick and the cum came pouring out of Taki's ass like a drain pipe. The others allowed her to fall to the ground and recover from the anal violation.

Two men pick her up by the arms and jams his cock inside her womanhood while the other one grabs her head and inserts his penis inside her mouth. While the man pumps back and forth while holding her arms back, the man in front of her has his hands on her head and encourages her to suck on his cock.

"Suck on this, Miss Taki!" he grunts. "Ohhhh, yes. Your mouth feels so good!"

The other 4 men go down below to fondle her breasts and lick around open areas they could find. Taki's muffled moans grow louder as the man behind her just pumps harder and harder with each thrust. Every touch, every lick and every pump makes Taki more and more horny. Ivy grins in satisfaction because the drug is taking effect on her as she goes.

"I'm gonna cum again!" one man grunts.

"Me too! Here it comes, Taki!" the other man says.

The other men stand up to masturbate as quickly as possible just to get pumping and by the time they reach their limit, the release their semen, inside her mouth, inside her womanhood and all over her body, squirting as much as they could all over her. As they pull away, Taki falls to the floor again, panting heavily from the heavy orgasm. Ivy just chuckles.

"Very, very good~" Ivy says. "but...it's not over yet, dearie. They want more of you~"

The cum-bathed Taki groaned as two of the man lay her on her back, lift her legs high until her ass and pussy are at the peak, and spread her legs for easier access. Two of the men approach, high-five each other, and then eagerly slide their cocks into her awaiting holes.

"UNNNNNGHAAAAAHHHHHH!" Taki cries out.

The two men are essentially having a squatting contest as they hammer their dicks downwards into her holes, keeping her legs held in their hands. They are already rock-hard again, as if they had some spell to never go flaccid.

"AHHH! AHHH! AAAAAA-mmmmphmmpghl"

Taki's squeals are muffled when another man approaches her from the other side and stuffs his member deep into her mouth. He begins ramming into her throat at an equally powerful pace as the other two men. Meanwhile, the other three men are fondling her boobs, their hands slipping and sliding all over them as the cum has rendered them slippery.

"Mmmm~" Ivy cooes. She has two fingers inside her suit, eagerly pumping inside her wet entrance. She is enjoying this big time, and seeing Taki upside down with her holes being filled has to be the sexiest position yet.

The ravaging continues from all sides for a few minutes, until once again the men were reaching their limit.

"Ohh god... gonna cum... UNNNNGH!"

"M-me too!"

"Me three!"

Taki unfortunately receives all three loads at the same time: one blast of hot spunk in her asshole, one shooting deep into her pussy, and one last generous helping of the rich white essence down her throat. Her moans becomes a gargle as the cum flowed into her.

Ivy too climaxes from masturbating and pants heavily. But shortly after, she stands up and approaches the ninja, kneeling down to her level.

"Good job, boys," she says. "Now then, you may leave. I can have MY way with her for the rest of the night~"

The men nod and take their leave while grabbing their boxers. Ivy licks her lips in satisfaction. Taki groans as she weakly lifts her head up.

"Not to worry, dearie~" the silver haired woman says. "You're going to stay here as our sex slave anyways. You'll have way more fun tomorrow, too."

Taki nods weakly. "Y-yes...mistress..." _'What am I saying!?'_ she thinks. It's like her mouth moved on her own.

"That's my girl," Ivy says. "Stand up. We have much to do."

The ninja does what she's told and the silver haired woman gropes her breasts while kissing her on the lips, tongues meet and caressing at the same time while moans are heard from both of them.

Taki cannot bare it any longer. She wants more of the pleasure so badly that she can't control herself properly. From being screwed from multiple cocks and being fondled and such, she can no longer resist.

She just lays there, limp, defeated, submitting... she just closes her eyes and allows whatever comes next to happen. There's nothing she can do.

Ivy pulls down her trademark purple suit, making her astronomically gigantic melons spring out and jiggle in all directions. She lowers herself onto Taki, their tits squishing together and forming a boundary line with their chests so wide that their faces can barely reach each other. Ivy strains as she tries to squish her tits down deeper, enough that she can lean down and stick her tongue in Taki's mouth. Finally, she manages to get it in and they make out furiously, their gazongas grinding against each other and nipples clashing.

Ivy wraps her legs around Taki and rolls over, shifting the positions so now Taki is on top. They continue to battle with their tongues, Ivy reaching a hand up to spank and squeeze her butt meat.

"Mmmp! MMPH! MMPH!" Taki groans. The stimulation of her nipples together forms a burning sensation between her legs; is she... enjoying this?!

Ivy stops groping her butt and instead plunges her fingers into Taki's pussy, which is now glistening with moisture.

"MMM-AHHHHNH!" Taki has to remove her lips from Ivy's to squeal.

"Cum for me my pet..." Ivy coos. "Shoot your warm load on me~"

Ivy fingers Taki deep, keeping her firmly on top and her tongue in Taki's mouth. Their gargantuan tits continue to squish and grind, only further stimulating Taki and quickening her inevitable release. It grows more powerful by the second... until it is unbearable.

"AHHHHH!"

Taki cries out as her pussy finally contracts and begins its rapid heartbeat. Her love nectar spills out, soaking Ivy with it's warmth.

"Mmmmm yessss... ahhh so warm~" Ivy moans. The feeling of Taki cumming on her makes her pussy tingle with delight; she has to have her way with Taki or she would go insane!

She lies Taki on the floor, lifting her leg up, scoots closer so that both of their pussies come in contact with each other. Once they are close enough, Ivy begins to move her hips, rubbing her pussy against hers.

"Hyaaaah! Ahhhh...oh, yes! Yes! Keep going!" Taki moans.

"You like that don't you~?" Ivy grins.

"Yeeeesss...yes...please...d-don't stop!"

"With pleasure~!"

Ivy moves a bit faster, holding onto her leg for dear life. Taki moans and groans from each movement. She feels...happy inside. From all the pleasure she's getting from Ivy, she's addicted to it. And will forever be for the rest of her life.

She lifts herself up and immediately kisses the silver haired woman on the lips briefly before pulling away and wraps her arms around Ivy's neck, smiling.

"Yes...ohhhh...haaaahhh...keep going...Lady Valentine...keep going!""

"I shall, my pet~" Ivy says, embracing the ninja, now sex slave tightly.

Ivy thrusts her hips in a powerful humping motion, making their pussies grind hard with each motion. They go at a burning speed, with short, powerful, rapid grinding of their womanhoods. Their love nectar is already spewing, just from the intensity at which their pussies are moving.

"OHHH GOD! LADY VALENTINE!"

"I can feel it too, my pet! UNNNGH!"

Ivy collapses on top of Taki and grinds against her with everything she has left, and their orgasm hits it's peak as their love juices flood and soak the ground around them. It was easily the most powerful one of the evening.

As they lay there and recover, Ivy looks deep into Taki's eyes.

"Now then, my pet... you are properly educated on who is superior."

Taki struggles to get words out, as her lungs work hard to produce the air. She takes several deep breaths, her words coming out slowly.

"Huff...huff...yes...Lady...Valentine... you are... the best... I give myself... to you... forever…"

Ivy's purple lips curl to a grin. "That is lovely news, my dear. Lovely news, indeed."

Ivy leans down and gives her one last kiss, not aggressive or dominant, but tender and passionate, before finally letting the girl fall asleep and recover from the events that occurred.


End file.
